


I'll Be Home For Christmas (If Only In My Dreams)

by RVA_Writer



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Christmas Story, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28271673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RVA_Writer/pseuds/RVA_Writer
Summary: Rayla has to spend Christmas alone while Callum gets to spend it with his family.
Relationships: Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 34





	I'll Be Home For Christmas (If Only In My Dreams)

To say Rayla was depressed wouldn’t have truly conveyed how she felt about this Christmas season. She thought it was just going to be a silent night at home with her boyfriend, Callum. Now, he was talking about going home to spend the holiday with his family. He had said she could be part of it, but the thought of being the only elf in a room of narrow minded humans made her uncomfortable, to say the least. Now, she was resolved to spending the time alone while Callum was off in Katolis. She’d probably just cry herself to sleep. Rayla even refused Callum at night. He didn’t fight her, something she was grateful for. Sure, she still desired his touch, his intimacy, but the past few nights he didn’t deserve hers.

“Hey, love,” Callum called from the bedroom door. It was their bedroom, but she had insisted he sleep on the couch for the past few nights.

“What?” Rayla asked. Her voice sharp and curt.

“I’m about to head to the airport,” Callum said, he sounded apologetic.

“So?” Rayla asked, still upset she had to be alone.

“I love you,” Callum offered.

“Yeah, sure,” Rayla said.

Callum left. Rayla was now stuck in an even worse place. If his plane went down the last thing she had told him was ‘Yeah, sure’ when he had told her he loved her. She tried to text him. They went unread. Then she tried to call, again he didn’t answer. Callum was her life, had she just ruined that? She went as far as sending him an email. She was greeted with a reply stating he was off to the airport and probably wouldn’t answer. She started to cry again. This was her Callum. Now he was probably dead thinking she hated him.

Rayla threw her phone across the room. How could she be so selfish? Callum had offered her a chance to spend time with his family and she had refused him. She had been to hung up on the fact that her family couldn’t spend time with her, she had totally lost sight of what Callum was trying to do. Rayla kept her eyes glued to the news, needing to know if a plane from Xadia to Katolis has gone down. Nothing. She breathed a sigh of relief. At least he wasn’t answering her because she was being unreasonable. He was still alive. Rayla looked at her phone again. Callum still hadn’t messaged her. Why would he? She was being a real bitch when he left. She wiped the tears from her eyes and left her phone on the counter as she went to shower.

It was about noon on Christmas day when she heard the door bell ring. She had no clue who it could be. Looking through the peep hole, she was greeted by a tree. She couldn’t help but gasp when she opened the door and a familiar voice asked:

“Where do you want it?”

It was Ethari, the closest thing she had left to family. She was at a loss for words.

“It’s not light,” said another voice. It took her a moment to place it. Callum’s younger brother, Ezran.

“Um,” she started. “In the far corner.”

The tree moved past her. Behind it was, in fact, Ethari and Ezran. They arrived at the desired location and began to set up the tree. She watched in amazement as they worked. It was like they were one unit. Perfect synchronicity.

Next to enter was a tall blonde man with perfect hair. Rayla recognized him immediately. It was Soren. Captain of the Royal guard. He carried a large box. “Where you want this Ez?” Soren asked.

“Just put it here,” the young king said, “and go get the rest of the stuff.”

Soren nodded as he set the one box down before heading back out. Rayla watched as Ethari and Ezran started to pull decorations out of the box and place them one the tree. Rayla could feel her eyes start to well up. She knew there was a mastermind and he had yet to make an appearance. He finally showed up with Soren, both carrying arms full of gifts. They both walked past her to lay them under the tree Ethari and Ezran had mostly finished. Callum turned to his girlfriend.

“Can we talk?” she asked.

“Of course, baby,” Callum said with a smile.

The where in their bedroom when Rayla turned to face him. “What’s going on?” she challenged.

“Well, I knew you were busy for the rest of the year,” Callum admitted.

“So you brought everyone here?” Rayla asked, tears still in her eyes.

“Hey, I offered you a chance to spend Christmas with my family.” Callum said with a smirk.

“I thought you meant in Katolis,” Rayla said.

“No, love. I meant here, with you,” Callum said, wrapping his arms around her waist.

“But Ethari?” she asked.

“You deserve your family as well,” Callum said.

Rayla leaned into Callum. Her head pressed into his neck. “I love you.”

Callum smiled and kissed her on the top of her head. “I know. I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> In all honesty I wanted to write a Christmas fic and I was reaching for this one. I hope yall like it.


End file.
